The Mysterious Medafighter
by Mao Uchimura
Summary: Space Medafighter X lost the Robattle for the first time to a mysterious new medafighter, who is this medafighter and how powerful is she
1. Chapter 1

The Mysterious Medafighter

Chapter 1-The Mysterious Medafighter

It was a quite night in Tokyo, the sky is clear and the moonlight is very shine. In one of the playgrounds of the local park, Space Medafighter X is Robattling with a mysterious girl medafighter. The girl is wearing a black leather knee boots, black leather gloves and black catsuit. She also wearing a black sunglass to hide her face and she has a sailor-girl type medabot.

Space Medafighter X laughed arrogantly, "A girl like you will soon go run back to your mama and crying, because you lost."

The girl smirked evilly, "Ha, I will make you feel sorry for underestimating a girl."

Mr. Referee said, "Oh right! Medabots Robattle!"

Space Medafighter X cried to Arcbeetle, "Arcbeetle, use your tri-cannon!"

The girl cried, "Momoe-chan, dodge!"

Momoe dodge the attacks with a speed of lightning.

"Not bad," said Space Medafighter X "Let's see if you can dodge this."

Arcbeetle attacked from behind and Momoe dodged it, but the blast sent off girl's sunglass and reveals her face. Space Medafighter X is stunned by how beautiful the girl is. The girl had a semi-long shine black hair, which is black as midnight or raven's wing. Her eyes are shine and black as onyx. She is quite thin and has a dark complexion.

Space Medafighter said, "This will finish off your Medabot for good. The Power of Sun, The Pillar of Fire, The Prominence!"

Arcbeetle shoots off a large solar power beam at Momoe.

But the girl smiled and said, "Don't think you won!"

Space Medafighter said, "What!"

The girl yelled, "I show you what real power is. Momoe-chan use your powerful and mighty fire storm and burn everything down into pieces!"

Momoe's eyes turned blue and then red, after that she shoots out a powerful flame and it pushed back the beam of Arcbeetle. The flame went right through Arcbeetle and turned into a hurricane shaped fire.

Space Medafighter X yelled, "No! Arcbeetle!"

When the flame was gone, everything around him burn down including see-saws, swings and slides. Arcbeetle was completely destroyed and its medal popped out. Space Medafighter X was completely stunned by this, so is the referee.

Mr. Referee yelled, "Functions ceased! The winner is Momoe!"

Space Medafighter X was still stunned, "What just happened! Arcbeetle just lost!"

"Who are you!" demanded Space Medafighter X to the girl, who is just about to leave.

"Now, you learned your lesson, don't underestimate a girl again. If you underestimate a girl, you will be regretting for sure," said the girl as she disappeared into the darkness.

Space Medafighter X still standing there, gasping for the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The new girl in town

Next day at 24Hour Hop Mart, Henry wandered, "Who really is that girl, I never saw her before and that attack, it was so powerful. I wonder if she has a rare medal, if she has one, I must steal it."

Then someone came into the store, Henry said, "Welcome."

Then he gasped, it was that mysterious girl from last night. She was wearing her school uniform, a light blue sailor suit with black loafers. She came with another girl and a boy, who appears to be several years younger than two girls.

Then the girl asked, "Are you Henry?"

Henry thought, "How does she know me, is it possible that she knows my secret identity?"

Henry smiled, "Yes, I am Henry, how did you know me?"

"From my friends in school," smiled the girl. "I attend a high school nearby and my friends often come to here. They told me that you are a very good store clerk."

"By the way, my name is Haruhi Asada and these are my best friends since childhood, Moeka Suzuki and Ryutaro Uchimura," introduced the girl.

"Hi, my name is Moeka, but you can call me Maruko or Maru-chan," smiled the other girl.

"My name is Ryutaro, please to meet you," said the boy.

"Hi, nice to meet you Haruhi-chan, Maru-chan and Ryutaro-kun," smiled Henry. "Do you guys live near around here?"

"No," said Moeka. "We live in the other side of the town. We have to ride 20 minutes of bus to get here. It is so hot today, I want ice cream,"

"Of course it is hot silly, it is summer you know," teased Haruhi.

"Don't call me silly!" said Moeka in an angry voice and they got into a fight.

"Don't you need to stop them from fighting?" asked Henry.

"They are always like that," said Ryutaro.

"Haruhi-chan is quite different from last night," thought Henry as he saw two girls fighting. "She is cold, calm, arrogant, clever, cunning and sly when I battled her last night. But today, she is ditzy and air-headed. I wonder if possible that she has two personalities."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Sad and Tragic Past of Haruhi, Moeka and Ryutaro

That night, Henry dressed up as Space Medafighter X stopped a crime done by the RubberRobo Gang. Arcbeetle finished off the Medabots of RubberRobo Gang and they ran away. X picked up a suitcase of rare medals dropped by RubberRobo Gang.

"I must hand them to Dr. Aki," said X

However as he walk toward his motor scooter, someone used a handgun and shot him in the right leg.

Arcbeetle was shocked and cried, "Master!"

X turned and said, "Who's there!"

Then he saw two girls, whom were wearing black leather catsuit, black knee boots and black gloves and black sunglasses and also a boy who was wearing same style as two girls. X gasped as he saw them and yes, they are Haruhi, Moeka and Ryutaro. All three of them are standing on the roof of 24 Hop Mart. Moeka was with Momoe, a sailor-girl typed Medabot who closely resembled brass, but with pink sailor suit and red ribbon. Moeka's Medabot is called Angel Nurse and it closely resembles Neutral Nurse and it is purple coloured. Ryutaro's Medabot is called Solar Beetle and it closely resembles Arcbeetle, but Solar Beetle is orange-coloured.

Suddenly Haruhi, Moeka and Ryutaro called out, "Attack! Finish off the Medabot of Space Medafighter X!"

"What?" asked X

Momoe and Solar Beetle shot out laser beams and knocked Arcbeetle unconscious. Then Haruhi jumped off from the roof and took out handgun ready to shoot.

Henry yelled, "Haruhi-chan, why are you doing this to me!"

Henry was in a lot of pain in his right leg.

Haruhi gasped, "Henry?"

Then she immediately changes her tone, "Why did you killed my parents!"

"What?" asked Henry.

"Don't play dumb with me!" yelled Haruhi.

"I will tell you everything. Moeka is actually my older twin sister and Ryutaro is our younger brother," said Haruhi.

"No way!" said X, who was in a shock.

"10 years ago on the night of July 7th, we saw our parents stabbed to the death when three of us came back home from our friend's house," continued Moeka.

"That time, Haruhi and I were six and Ryutaro was three. Our relative didn't bother to adopt us. So Haruhi was adopted by Asada Family. Ryutaro was adopted by Uchimura Family and I was adopted by Suzuki Family. We used to live with our parents in Iida City, Nagano Prefecture."

"We made a promise in front of Milky Way and that we will find the murderer by ourselves, and then we will kill him or her together. Police are not dependable, this is a difficult case, where is there is no witnesses and no suspicious objects. Police are still investigating this case, but there is no luck," said Ryutaro.

"But, three weeks ago, I meet a person named Gillgirl and told me that she actually witnessed the murderer and she showed me the picture of the murderer carrying a bloody knife came out from my parents' home. That person was you! Space Medafighter X! I asked Gillgirl that how did she know us and she told me that she was an old friend of my mother. I asked her why she didn't tell the police, she told me that she was afraid that police might suspect that she was actually the murderer. That's why I Robattle you last night to find out how tough you are," said Haruhi in an angry voice.

"No! Don't trust her, she is a liar! She is from RubberRobo Gang, a criminal organization. She's trying to trick you!" cried X

"Enough lie!" yelled Moeka "Go to Hell!" Moeka put up the handgun try to kill Space Medafighter X.

Then Arcbeetle used his Tri-Cannon and blast off the handgun from Moeka's hand.

Moeka clutched her teeth and then three of them disappeared into darkness.

"Are you all right, master?" asked Arcbeetle.

"Yes, but I injured my right leg," said X


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Secret of Haruhi, Moeka and Ryutaro

Next day at 24 Hop Mart, Henry, who had minor injury on his right leg came for his work. As he worked, he thought to himself, "Their parents were killed, could possibly their parents had rare medals?"

Then Ikki, Metabee, Erica and Brass came into the store.

Henry said, "Hey, guys."

Ikki saw the injury on Henry's right leg and asked, "Wow! What happened to your leg?"

Henry told them everything.

Erika said, "I know them."

Henry asked, "You do?"

Erika showed him a newspaper and the title is "The 3 Wunderkind of Gymnastics, The Future Stars and New Hope for Team Japan in Olympics." The picture showed Haruhi, who was on the balance beam, Moeka, who was on the floor and Ryutaro, who was on the pommel horse.

Henry thought to himself, "Gymnasts, hah? No wonder they are so acrobatic."

Henry asked Erika, "Do you know anything about their parents?"

Erika said, "Of course, the murdering of their biological parents was a very difficult and famous case and the police officers are still investigate on it. Haruhi, Moeka and Ryutaro's real parents were the legendary gymnasts. Their biological father's name was Endo Mitsuru, who had won 15 medals, including 10 gold medals at Olympics and 19 medals at World Championships. Their biological mother's name was Endo Reiko nee Saito and she won 10 medals at Olympics and 15 medals at World Championships. Mitsuru and Reiko retired about 20 years ago and opened a gym called Sports Club Endo in Iida City, Nagano Prefecture and teach children gymnastics and ballet. When they were murdered in the 7th night of July, 2108, they left their three children, 6 year old Moeka and Haruhi and 3 year old Ryutaro. Apparently, three of them went to their friend's home and to see Milk Way and shooting stars and escaped the incident."

Metabee said, "I bet they are vengeful about their parents' death."

Ikki asked, "Why are they blaming you for the crime?"

Henry sighed and said, "Because of Gillgirl from RubberRobo Gang told them that I was the one who killed their parents."

Metabee said, "Why would they trust RubberRobo Gang?"

Brass said, "Because when some people are very vengeful about their lover's death, they would trust anyone who told them what really happened to their lovers."

"Hey, why don't we go to see them and talk to them, maybe this will solve things without violence," said Erika.

"But, do you know where are they right now?" asked Metabee.

"Of course," said Erika. "At this time, three of them is practicing gymnastics at a gym, not far from here. I interviewed them before and they said they really want to join Team Japan in the Olympics to fulfill their parents' wish."

Henry, Ikki, Metabee, Erika and Brass walked for about ten minutes. Then they saw a gym titled, "Sports Club Yoneda." Five of them went in and Erika pointed, "Look there they are."

Henry saw Ryutaro was flying through on the high bar, while Moeka danced gracefully on the floor and Haruhi was very well balanced on the balance beam.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Sweet Memoirs Part I

Ryutaro finished his performance on the high bar, Moeka finished her performance on the floor and Haruhi finished her performance on the balance beam.

Their coach Yoneda said, "Well done! You guys have improved a lot since last time, at this rate, I am sure you guys will able to go to Olympics."

"Thanks," said Moeka.

"I know your parents," said Yoneda.

"You do?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," said Yoneda. "I was on the same team as your father in the Olympics and he was absolutely fantastic! I have never seen any gymnast performed like that before and he was also a good team leader."

"And mother, did you know her as well?" asked Ryutaro.

"I knew her as well; she was team leader of the woman's gymnastics representing Team Japan. She was a very nice lady and she was also an amazing gymnastics and she was so graceful on her every move," said Yoneda.

Then Yoneda went away to see his other students' performances.

Suddenly, tears came done from Ryutaro's eyes.

"What's the matter, Ryu-chan?" asked Moeka.

"I just remembered my parents," said Ryutaro, who was still crying. "I remembered when we were little; we used to play around in our parents' gym. I still remember that trampoline that I used to hop around. I also can remember mother, who gently teach us the basics of gymnastics."

Moeka gently putted her arms around Ryutaro, "I know, sweetie, I know. I remember that too that mother called me Maru-chan with kind and tender voice. I remember the room filled with balance beams, floors, trampolines, high bars, parallel bars, uneven bars, vaults, pommel horses and still rings. That room was our playground and also at that room we learned gymnastics with other children."

Haruhi said, "I remembered how I hated those warm-ups. I always complained to father that I did not want to do the warm-ups and I just want to start gymnastics right away. But no matter how much I complained, father explained to me patiently about why is important to do warm-ups."

"But then, that fateful day has come," said Ryutaro, who was in tears. "When we opened the door and yelled, mama, papa, we are hungry, what's for the dinner. But we saw mother and father laid on the living floor in a pool of blood with knives on their chest."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6 A Sweet Memoirs Part II

"I still remember that afternoon, everything seemed so normal. Ryo-chan and Yuko-chan invited us over to their home to check out their new telescope and to investigate Milky Way and shooting stars. The 7th night of July is the best day to watch the Milky Way and write wishes on papers and put them on the bamboo tree. It is festival called Star's Festival. After we call the police, Detective Hayashi and Detective Uchida told u they couldn't found any fingerprints or any suspicious things. Our relative did not want us, so we are forced to go to the orphanage." said Moeka.

Moeka, Ryutaro and Haruhi's parents' house were three storeys high. The first floor was gymnastic gym and the second floor was ballet room. The third floor is for the living.

Moeka remembered that scene, before they left the house for the final time; she took a picture of every room of the house because she knew that she will not be able to come back to this house or the gym downstairs ever again. Ryutaro took their father's wristwatch and Haruhi took their mother's jade pendant. Ryutaro wore the wristwatch and Haruhi wore the pendant since that day. The pendant and wristwatch was their important treasure because it contained the memory of their parents. Moeka took out a notebook titled, "Endo, How to do Gymnastics Move." She opened and saw the drawings of every men and women's gymnastics move. She showed to Haruhi and Ryutaro and said, "I will take this notebook, because when we have this, we will always remember our parents' gymnastic moves." Then, three of them smiled.

Before leaving the house, as three of them saw the billboard got lifted from the house. Haruhi suddenly turned to Moeka and said, "I will revenge for mama and papa's death. I will kill the person who killed mama and papa."

Moeka said, "Yes, when we are bigger enough, we will kill the murderer."

"I never trust that festival again," said Ryutaro tearfully. "That day is the day our parents got murdered. Every year on July 7th I have nightmares about that fateful day. No matter how much I want to forget it, I just couldn't. I wrote many times on wish papers on Star's Festival, so the murderer could get caught soon."

"But, this year, finally we have found the murderer; we have to kill Space Medafighter X with our hands no matter if it will taint our hands," said Moeka angrily.

"I miss Ryo-chan so much," said Haruhi tearfully. "He was such a good and caring friend and he has always been in same class with me since kindergarten. He also trained in our parents' gym with his older twin sister Yuko. When our parents just got murdered, I got bullied in school, but he has always been there to defend me."

"I know," said Moeka. "Yuko-chan was also a very good friend, she and Ryo-chan are perhaps our closest friend."

Then Moeka turned to Haruhi, "I remember you and Ryo-chan exchanged gifts on Valentine's Day, because that day was our birthday. You gave Ryo-chan chocolate and he gave your birthday present. I still remember you told me that you wanted to marry him when you grow up."

Haruhi blushed violently, "Yeah I remember that. When three of us got adopted into different families at the end of grade.3, I gave Ryo-chan the address, so we can exchange letters to each other. Before I left, I gave him my bracelet and he gave me his wristwatch, which I still wearing. We still exchange letters; I bet he grew into very handsome and fine young man. Since he was little, he was very good-looking and admired by many girls in our grade. Not only that, he was exceled in all subjects and talented in all sports. "


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7- Showdown!

"I have to go to the bathroom, I don't think I can hold it anymore," said Haruhi and she turned and ran toward the bathroom.

After Haruhi had gone, Ryutaro whispered to Moeka, "Moeka nee-chan, don't you think it is time we should tell Haruhi nee-chan the truth."

"No not yet, remember what mother said, we will eventually tell her the truth, but not until she is 20," said Moeka.

Ikki saw Haruhi coming back toward her sister and brother and he whispered to Henry, "Oh my! She is so pretty, but too bad she is too old for me."

Henry said, "I have to talk to them right now."

"Haruhi, Ryutaro, Moeka, could we have chat about this whole family issue,

Moeka turned toward him with angry eyes and yell, "What do you want! You shameful murderer!"

"Please believe me, I am not the murderer. Look here, Gillgirl is part of a RubberRobo Gang, a crime organization like Yakuza," said Henry.

"Shut up! You are the murder and you want to escape by tell us a lie! We are not dumb and we will not fool by you!" said Haruhi.

"Hah? You think you are tough, but you are actually a spoiled brat!" yelled hot-headed Metabee.

"I don't have time to deal with you Metal Head!" said Haruhi sarcastically.

"What!" yelled Metabee.

Ryutaro turned towards Henry and yelled tearfully, "You will never understand how much we have suffered. I am only 3 years old when my parents died. I have only few memories about them. If it wasn't for you, we will still have our parents like other children. When I was little, I saw other children played in the parks happily with their parents, but I don't have parents and felt jealous and angry. Haruhi nee-chan got bullied in the school because we don't have parents. Every year, during mother's and father's day, all other children give presents, but we don't have chances like that. This is your fault!"

Then Ryutaro broke down and cried.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done! I will you with our own hands!" said Moeka ferociously.

"Do you think that would make your parents happy?" asked Henry patiently.

"What!" said Moeka.

"Let's see if you killed me, all three of you will go to the jail and face punishment. What if you think if your parents find out wouldn't be they will be very sad. It wasn't their dream that all 3 of you could go to Olympics and won medals. If you kill me, does it really help you? Can't you see it?" asked Henry.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from a murderer like you!" yelled Moeka.

"Then it is a robattle then!" said Ikki.

"Yeah!" said Metabee.

"I don't have time to deal with you wisecrackers," said Haruhi sarcastically

"Stand aside Ikki," said Henry

"Why?" asked Ikki.

"Let me deal with this," said Henry

"That's more like it," said Haruhi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8- No Robattles in the gyms and the glory of gymnastics.

Henry pressed his wristwatch and said, "Arcbeetle!"

Haruhi pressed her wristwatch and said, "Come out, Momoe-chan!"

Ryutaro and Moeka asked, "Haruhi, are you sure that you can defeat him by yourself?"

"Don't worry I already defeat him once, remember?" said Haruhi in a cool voice.

"You have some guts for being a spoiled brat," said Metabee.

"Don't worry Momoe-chan is much more clever and obedient than you hothead," sneered Haruhi.

"Okay it is decided then!" said Mr. Referee who appeared from top of the vault.

"Yeah!" cried both Haruhi and Henry.

"Good luck Henry," prayed Erika.

"Come-on Haruhi nee-chan," prayed Ryutaro.

"Okay, medafighters robatt….", before Mr. Referee could finish his worlds, he was interrupted.

"Stop!" cried Yoneda.

"Yoneda-sensei," said Haruhi in a surprised voice.

Yoneda approach Henry, Arcbeetle, Ikki, Erika, Metabee and Brass with an unhappy face.

He said in a calm voice, "We do not appreciate that you interrupting my students during their lessons. We also do not allow robattles in the gym, because it will destroy our trampolines, vaults, floors, balance beams, uneven bars, high bars, parallel bars, still rings and pommel horses. If you want to do robattles, please do them outside, so please leave right now."

Metabee yelled to Yoneda, "Hey you big-mouth, why don't you robattle with me!"

Brass said, "Metabee."

"I am sorry, I don't do robattles," said Yoneda calmly,

"What! You coward!" shouted Metabee rudely.

"I don't do robattles, because I don't have a medabot," said Yoneda

"What," said Ikki.

"I don't have a medabot, because I dedicated all my life to the gymnastics. After I retired from my competitive life, I put all of my energy to teach children gymnastics, so some of them can be the future stars of Japanese Gymnastics. Japan's artistic gymnastics have a long history of glory and this glory will be success by the future generations like Haruhi, Moeka and Ryutaro," said Yoneda.

"Yoneda-sensei," said Moeka.

"Come on, let's go back to the lesson," said Yoneda as he walked away.

"Yes, sir," said Haruhi, Moeka and Ryutaro as they walked back to the lesson.

Henry and others stood there silently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9-Trampurin, Pink-chan and Notebook Part I

Back to the practice, Ryutaro now began to practice Lopez on his vault. Haruhi now began to try out the new choreography of Chopin's "Fantasie-Impromptu" on the floor. Moeka began to try out the new choreography of Beethoven's "Fur Elise" on the floor. Both Endo Girls danced gracefully on the floor.

Moeka said, "I wish could dance gracefully on the floor as Mustafina or Komova."

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "I want to move gracefully on the floor as Khorkina once did."

"I remember we saw her once when we were 5 years old," said I remember we saw her once when we were 5 years old," said Moeka.

"Yeah, she came to our parents' gym for a visit and she also taught us graceful move that gymnasts need on their floor routine," answered Haruhi.

"She was so wonderful, no wonder so many people admire her and calls her "The Queen of Artistic Gymnastics."", said Moeka in an admiring voice.

"Her every move is like an art."

"Of course, that is why it is called "Artistic Gymnastics", not "Acrobatics". It is supposed to be beautiful, it is an art made by your body moves. Tomita, the Olympic Champion has once said, "Gymnastics must be beautiful, if it is not, then it would be acrobatics."", explained Haruhi.

Then Moeka signed, "Too bad, she retired 4 years ago, we will not able to see her in this year's Olympics."

"I feel sad too," answered Haruhi.

"She won 7 medals including 2 gold at Olympics and 20 medals including 9 gold at World Championships."

Then Moeka saw Ryutaro are trying out new moves at trampoline and he is trying out the most difficult G difficulty "Lee Jong Song". Moeka then turn around and saw Haruhi are doing image training with her hands and then draw some of the new moves that she wants to try out on the notebook.

As Moeka looking at Ryutaro and Haruhi, old memories came into her head.

Flashback

Young Ryutaro is jumping around on the new trampoline, which he got for his 3rd birthday.

Reiko smiled and asked, "Ryu-chan what are doing right now?"

Ryutaro said loudly, "Trying new moves on the trampurin!"

Purin means pudding in Japanese.

Reiko smiled, "It is called Trampoline."

"I know mama!" answered Ryutaro loudly.

Then Reiko saw young Haruhi, who is using a Staffed Pink Panther to do the gymnastics move.

Reiko smiled and asked, "Haru-chan, are you practicing right now?"

"Of course! Pink-chan is my best training partner! " said Haruhi loudly

Then Haruhi began to draw new moves on the notebook.

"Wow! You are such a hard worker!" said Reiko.

"I know, mama," smiled Haruhi.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10-Trampurin, Pink-chan and Notebook Part II

Then the scene turned to after the death of Mr. and Mrs. Endo, where Endo siblings, Moeka, Haruhi and Ryutaro have to leave their parents' home to go to the orphanage. Young Ryutaro laid his head on the trampoline and cried.

Moeka said, "We don't have any choices, you have to leave the trampoline on the gym, you can't take it to the orphanage."

Ryutaro said in a teary voice, "No! I have to have my Trampurin!"

Moeka grabbed Ryutaro's arm and said calmly, "I am sorry Ryu-chan, you have to leave it."

Then Ryutaro swap Moeka's hand and yelled, "Moeka nee-chan, you idiot! I hate you!"

Then Ryutaro went into a storm of weeping.

Then Moeka heard Haruhi's weeping sound.

Moeka said in anguish voice, "What now? Oh please don't cry anymore Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi hugged her Staffed Pink Panther and her notebook and said in a teary voice, "I don't want to leave Pink-chan or notebook. They are my best training partner."

"Don't worry there would be a lot of notebooks and stuffed animals at the orphanage," said Moeka.

"No!" cried Haruhi bitterly. "I don't want other stuffed animal or notebooks! I only want to have Pink-chan and my notebook!"

Moeka put her hands around teary-eyed Haruhi and said, "We have to learn about sacrificing, because we have more sacrificing to do when we grow up."

Finally Haruhi made the bitter decision; she would leave Pink-chan and notebook at gym, instead of taking with her to the orphanage.

Before leaving the gym, Haruhi turned around and whispered, "Good-Bye, Pink-chan and notebook, I will miss you, I will never forget you, both of you are the best training partners that I could ever have."

Before leaving Sports Endo forever, Moeka took picture of every single room of the house, so she could remember the happy times she spent with her parents.

Then three Endo Siblings went to their parent's room and Moeka said, "Take one thing of mother and father, so they can watch over us and for memories."

Haruhi took her mother's jade necklace, which Haruhi's mother bought from China. Haruhi putted the necklace around her neck and said, "It still has the scent of mama."

Then she clutched the jade tightly and remembering asking her mother how pretty the necklace was and mother said it would bring good luck.

Ryutaro took his father's wristwatch, which Ryutaro's father bought from France.

Ryutaro remembers that how much his father loved and treasured this wristwatch and he always putted on his wrist.

Ryutaro took the wristwatch and said, "Moeka nee-chan can I take this?"

Moeka said, "Ah, I wanted to take that."

Then Ryutaro said, "Then will give it to you, I will find something else."

Moeka said, "It is all right, I already have something on my mind."

"Really?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," smiled Moeka as she rushed to the closet and took something out. It was a notebook owned by Endo Mitsuru.

Moeka showed it to Haruhi and Ryutaro and said, "This is our father's notebook; every single gymnastics move is sketched on this book, with this, we will always remember our father's gymnastics."

Then three of them smiled.

After they came out of the house, Endo Siblings saw billboard was taken off from the house.

Suddenly Haruhi turned to Moeka and said, "I will revenge for mama and papa, I will kill the murder with my own hands."

Moeka said, "Yes, when we are bigger enough."

Then detectives said to the Endo Siblings, "It is time to leave now."

Moeka, Haruhi and Ryutaro got into the car, slowly the vehicle began to move and Endo Siblings saw their home began to get smaller and smaller.

On the car Haruhi and Ryutaro were silent, while Moeka slowly began to cry.

"Moeka-chan, Moeka-chan?" said Haruhi.

"What?" gasped Moeka as she woke up from her flashback.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing," answered Moeka.

Then Yoneda gathered his students and said, "Well done everyone, all of you have improved a lot, but some of you still needs some more work. Class is finished for today, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" answered students.


End file.
